


Nostalgia

by splash_the_cat



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Major Character Injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-10-05
Updated: 2004-10-05
Packaged: 2018-02-08 10:05:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1936785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/splash_the_cat/pseuds/splash_the_cat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daniel remembers when this was hard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nostalgia

**Author's Note:**

> S8. Many thanks to MV and Karen.

Daniel remembers a time when this was hard. Not the mechanics (aim, squeeze trigger, move, repeat), but the impetus and the aftermath. He remembers shaking and taking deep breaths, the silly mantras and showers so hot his skin stung for hours.

Movement in the corner of his eye, and he aims and fires, one smooth motion with steady hands, and nothing runs through his head but the echo of his own shallow, ragged breaths.

He creeps through the brush, ignores the itch and burn of brambles tearing through his sleeves, and crawls back to the rocky overhang where Teal'c crouches over Sam.

"She's..."

"Still with us, Daniel Jackson."

And as if it were her cue (a director somewhere off camera, anxious and watching for the dramatic moment), she opens her eyes and an impression of a smile ghosts over her pale lips.

"What's happening, Daniel?"

He remembers when it was hard to ignore how strained her voice sounds, the blood staining her cheek, her shirt and Teal'c's hands, pressed against her stomach.

"They're still looking for us. Maybe fifteen of them." Some with SG-9's weapons, as Sam had found out the hard way.

She nods, head lolling to the side, and says through clenched teeth, "Then we stay put. They have the advantage, but we have cover. We'll have a better chance of picking them off from here than we will running."

Daniel stares at her blood pooling in the dirt and remembers when he would have protested, reminding Sam of what she already knew. He exchanges a look with Teal'c, who confirms Daniel's assessment with a slow shake of his head.

"All right, Sam," is all he says. She closes her eyes and her breath hitches and Daniel thinks of home, of how hot he can run the water.

 


End file.
